1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a non-linear transmission line, and, more particularly, to a coaxial concentric nonlinear transmission line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rectangular block method of construction utilized in current state-of-the-art nonlinear transmission lines is a limiting factor in the available output power from such devices.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.